Act 1.9: Burning Abbey
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 2,000 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 4 min 10 secs. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 40 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 33,800 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 71,700 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 3 heroes or less. *Escort Ramblin Archer. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: 99,700 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Use Hero Skill 25 times or less *When cleared, the heroes HP must be 70% or higher Burning Abbey Description "Ahhahaha! You all... Will become a sacrifice for Heitaros!" Dialogue Carbon: Muhahaha!!! Burn it all! Kyle: How dare he do that to someone's home... Hey you! Stop that! Carbon: What? What are you kiddos? Fortunately for you, Tarragon just left. Had he been here, there would have already been nothing left of you fools. Kyle: Tarragon? Who's that? Carbon: Fufu. He is the person who will become the strongest demon of all time. Since he is not here right now... I, who will become the second strongest demon of all time, will be your opponent. Kyle: Amazing... He's so full of himself... Cindy: You do know, that's normally how you act... ---- Carbon: Damn, you guys are stronger than I had thought! However, do not be relieved! I will return soon... Cindy: He ran away... Kyle: It is just arrogance when your skills cannot support your confidence... Cindy: Ah... Yes~ Yes~ Of course... ---- Carbon: Tarragon, sir. It's them. Tarragon: ... Carbon: Heh. Soon Tarragon's power will make you shiver in fear! Kyle: Are you a swordsman? Draw your sword! Tarragon: ..... Carbon: You idiot! When Tarragon draws his sword, he will split the sea and rupture the earth and... Because the power is so strong, he keeps it sealed! For you fools, Tarragon's bare hands will be more than enough! Cindy: Hm... That sword just looks very much like a decorative piece... Tarragon: ....... Cindy: He's looking a bit flustered... Tarragon: ......... Kyle: Whatever it is, it doesn't matter! Let's hurry up and fight! Carbon: Now, Tarragon, sir. Please show them a thing or two. Tarragon: ........... ---- Kyle: That's it? That was nothing. Cindy: Ah... Wait! Belile: It's finally over. How about you obediently surrender? Arme: ... There's no way around it. I can't allow other people to be in danger just because of me. Grandiel: No you cannot do that. How could you... Belile: That is a wise decision. Think of it as an honor! You will become one with Heitaros and live an eternal life... Kyle: Stop it! Leave Grandiel alone! Grandiel: It is dangerous. Kyle! Escape quickly! Belile: The children are jumping in without any fear! Cindy: Kyle! Belile: Hoo~ Amazing, you're still alive. No, wait... Couldn't be... Kukukukuku. I see. I had searched the whole dimensional only to find it here... Capture that kid. He is the final piece! Grandiel: Looks like I have no choice. ---- Belile: These fools. They escaped... Quickly search the perimeter! They couldn't have gone very far! Epilogue: The Flow of Fate Description "In order to heal Kyle who's been gravely hurt..." Dialogue Cindy: Teacher... Is Kyle... is he okay? Grandiel: I have done what I can for now. He should wake up soon. Except... If we leave him like this, his will slowly lose his soul energy otherwise known as prana and will die. Arme: Then what should we do? Since this happened because of me, I can't just watch and do nothing. Grandiel: The soul's vessel cannot be healed by anyone. Except, one person... The only person who can is the master of wind and life, Forest of Life's Nephilim. Kyle: Ugghh... My head feels like it's going to crack. Cindy: Kyle, are you okay? Kyle: Mm... I'll be fine... Arme: Uhm, Grandiel. Since I was already planning on going to Forest of Life... Why don't we just go together? Let's go and ask Nephilim to heal Kyle. Grandiel: Nephilim is not a god nor human, she is an unworldly being. To think that she will surely help us... Arme: But at the moment, we don't have any other choice. Are you going to let Kyle die like this? Grandiel: ...... Arme: Grandiel... Cindy: In any case, we need to first find a way to get out of here safely. Grandiel: There is no need to worry. Nearby there is an abandoned mine. Through there we can get to a harbor city called Beroiah. Kyle: Hehe! An adventure! Finally! Sword Saint Kyle's legend starts now. Arme: Do you think he hurt his head... How could he say something so embarrassing... Cindy: Nope. He's always been like that. Grandiel: Legend starts now, huh... Kyle: Okay, then let's go! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story